Les Trois Maîtres
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître décide de faire appel à deux autres de ses incarnations pour se débarrasser enfin du Docteur. Trois Maîtres, un Docteur, et une douce vengeance.


_**Les trois Maîtres**_

« Laquelle de ses incarnations ? demande l'homme petit et mince, son regard vert fixé sur les images changeantes qui défilent sur l'écran.

– Toutes ! répondent les deux autres.

– Cela me paraît difficile. Lequel nous a fait le plus de mal ?

– Tous ! » renchérissent ses deux collègues.

Le Maître aux yeux verts et à la barbe grisonnante s'assoit sur une des chaises qui ont été amenées dans la salle de commandes du TARDIS, et soupire :

« Il nous faut choisir. Il est déjà difficile de maintenir un anti paradoxe pour notre présence ici. Gérer plusieurs Docteurs demande une puissance que nous ne pourrons jamais réunir.

– Tu as raison, finit pas admettre le Maître aux yeux bleus et à la barbe brune. J'aurais bien aimé les détruire tous, mais si nous en supprimons une, les suivantes vont forcément disparaître.

– Les tenir tous dans ma main ! rage le Maître imberbe au visage juvénile et aux yeux noisette. Voilà ce que j'aurai voulu.

– En prendre une, ce sera comme les tenir toutes. Alors, questionne à nouveau les yeux verts, lequel ?

– Celui-ci ! » gronde les yeux bleus.

Il pose son doigt sur l'écran et l'image se fige. Les deux autres Maîtres regardent le visage d'un homme jeune, aux cheveux dorés, aux yeux limpides, et au sourire angélique.

« Oui, ronronne celui aux yeux noisette. Cet air innocent cache l'âme la plus noire. Je suis d'accord.

– Que m'a-t-il donc fait ? » demande les yeux verts.

Quelques instants plus tard, après un bref, mais véhément récit, il approuve :

« Je suis d'accord aussi. Celui-là me paraît le meilleur candidat. »

**ooo**

Le Docteur contemple pensivement le tranquille paysage anglais. Après les évènements de la Zone de la Mort sur Gallifrey, ce calme un peu morne est reposant. Il saisit une brindille sur le bord du chemin et la met entre ses lèvres. Mâchonnant le bout de paille, il regagne le TARDIS à pas lents.

Tegan et Turlough se sont attardés dans le village, où une fête campagnarde réunit les habitants des alentours. Cependant, le Docteur a éprouvé le besoin de s'éloigner des Humains. Cela reste son espèce favorite, mais un peu de solitude est parfois nécessaire pour se retrouver, et réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé. Il a fuit ses responsabilités, et par moment, il se demande s'il a bien fait. Changer la société gallifreyenne de l'intérieur aurait pu être un challenge intéressant.

« Comme si les miens étaient capable de changer, soupire-t-il. Non, j'ai bien fait de partir. »

Il dépasse un buisson d'églantines en pleine floraison. Il s'en est éloigné de quelques pas, lorsque le feuillage frémit et trois silhouettes s'en détachent. Celle qui avance en premier porte un complet noir, une chemise blanche, et une cravate noire. Elle est suivie de près par une autre, un peu plus grande, vêtue d'une redingote de velours noir brodée d'or. La dernière, la plus petite des trois, est habillée de noir également, un sobre et strict costume au col droit.

Le Docteur a senti leur présence et se retourne. Il a le réflexe de fuir, mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Entouré en une seconde par les trois Maîtres, il est endormi et emporté dans l'arbuste aux fleurs délicates. Celui-ci disparaît bientôt en produisant un son assourdi.

**ooo**

Les trois formes sombres inspectent le moniteur qui leur montre l'intérieur de la cellule où ils ont enfermé leur prisonnier.

« Eh bien ? questionne celui dont le menton s'orne d'un bouc gris. Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ?

– Tu n'y as donc jamais pensé ? rétorque celui aux yeux noisette.

– Si bien sûr ! Le tuer, évidemment. Mais comment ?

– L'ensevelir au milieu d'un monde qui s'enroule sur lui-même* ! grince la barbe brune. Le brûler dans un gaz mortel*.

– L'obliger à se régénérer encore et encore pour échapper à un trou noir*, renchérit les yeux verts.

– L'abandonner sur une planète en train d'exploser*. Le jeter dans le vortex du Temps* », finit le plus jeune d'aspect.

Les trois incarnations du Maître se regardent, haletants de colère. Deux d'entre elles serrent les poings jusqu'à faire entrer leurs ongles dans leurs paumes, tandis que la troisième tapote la console d'un index rageur.

« Nous pourrions faire tout ça, marmonne le plus jeune – bien que le plus vieux d'allure. À combien de régénérations est-il dans cette incarnation.

– Quatrième régénération, cinquième incarnation, répond yeux noisette.

– Bien, reprend l'autre. Encore huit. Nous pouvons le tuer huit fois. Faisons preuve d'imagination.

_*[Respectivement : Castrovalva, Planet of Fire, The Dark Path (livre), Survival, The Ennemi Within (film 1996)]_

**ooo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Maîtres comparent leurs propositions. Elles sont diverses, quelques unes classiques, et d'autres plus originales.

« Pendaison, énumère l'homme à la barbe grise. Tir dans la poitrine entre les deux cœurs. Étouffement dans le vide de l'espace – pas mal celle-là, ça va durer longtemps. Utilisation d'une arme à énergie sonique – oui, ça chamboule tous les organes, très douloureux. Exposition à des radiations. Dispersion cellulaire – faut aller sur Gallifrey pour ça, et puis c'est définitif. Jet dans un soleil – définitif aussi. Absorbsion d'une substance lentement mortelle. Écorchement vif – hum, bien ! Enfoncer des aiguilles surchauffées dans le cou. Qui a pensé à ça ?

– Moi ! s'exclame celui aux yeux noisette, fièrement.

– Créatif. Je continue. »

La liste est longue et demande encore plusieurs minutes avant d'être toute citée.

Le plus difficile, maintenant va être de se mettre d'accord sur huit de ces supplices. Sauf le dernier, ils doivent être lents et non instantanément mortels, pour permettre la régénération. Après une réunion qui tourne parfois à la dispute générale, ils arrivent à un arrangement.

« Nous allons commencer par la pendaison, lit celui sans barbe. Ensuite sans ordre, je cite : le poison. L'étriper – on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, Docteur. Suffocation dans l'espace. Ensevelissement sous une pluie de rocs. Le coup des aiguilles, j'aime bien celui-là.

– Évidemment, c'est toi qui l'a proposé !

– Le faire courir dans une roue jusqu'à ce que ses cœurs explosent – ça va être long ça, hum, ça va être bon ! Virus qui transforme en guépard. Je n'en suis pas très sûr, ce n'est pas mortel.

– Nous le chasserons.

– Ah oui !

– Noyade. Tir dans la poitrine – trois tirs, hein ? Chacun le sien.

– Bien sûr !

– Hé ! Il y en a deux de trop, intervient les yeux bleus. Nous ne pouvons le tuer que huit fois. Il ne pourra plus se régénérer, ensuite.

– Zut, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on enlève ?

– Le virus-guépard. Non mortel.

– Le voir se transformer me plairait bien pourtant. Mais d'accord.

– On pourrait ne pas aller trop loin avec la pendaison par exemple. Juste pour voir l'angoisse de la mort, mais sans le tuer, ni l'obliger à se régénérer.

– Bonne idée. »

**ooo**

Dans la petite pièce où il est enfermé, le Docteur écoute cette discussion avec angoisse. Les trois Maîtres ont laissé le micro ouvert, volontairement.

« Ça va lui donner un avant goût de ce qui l'attend », avait énoncé le jeune homme.

Les deux autres avaient approuvé avec un sourire sarcastique. Celui aux yeux bleus en avait même profité pour lancer le ricanement qui est sa signature particulière.

Lorsque les trois Maîtres apparaissent dans son étroit domaine, l'un d'entre eux tenant une grosse corde bien entortillée dans un impeccable nœud coulant, le Docteur leur fait face, bien droit, son regard fier les défiant. Il se permet même un sourire.

« Bonjour messieurs… ou devrais-je dire : Maître… au singulier. Trois contre moi ? Tu es donc si peu sûr de me battre que tu as besoin de te tripler ?

– Laissez ! grogne yeux noisette, en sentant ses deux alter ego fulminer. Il fait le fanfaron comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, mon cher Docteur. »

Tandis que l'un installe un crochet au plafond, les deux autres immobilisent le Docteur et lui mettent la « cravate de chanvre ».

« Pas trop haut, avertit barbe grise. Qu'on voit l'angoisse dans ses yeux. »

Bientôt, la haute silhouette claire s'agite au bout du licol mortel. Les trois Maîtres ricanent chacun à sa manière.

« Danse, Docteur, danse ! s'exclame yeux bleus. Danse ta mort comme tu m'as fait danser la mienne. J'en suis témoin, et c'est moi qui te regarde mourir, maintenant.

– Voilà ce que je fais de ta "pitié", grince yeux noisette.

– Heu, grommelle yeux verts. Il ne faudrait pas aller trop loin, si nous voulons pouvoir recommencer.

– Mais non ! Il n'est pas fini. Laisse-nous jouir encore du spectacle. »

La lente suffocation est abominable. Mais le Docteur ne veut pas donner aux trois Maîtres le plaisir de l'entendre supplier qu'on l'épargne. Son orgueil est plus fort que sa douleur. Le noir… bientôt… l'inconscience… il sait… il sait qu'ils ne le laisseront pas mourir… pas encore… pas cette fois-ci… il… a… encore… bien des… souffrances… à… endurer… avant…..

**ooo**

« Docteur ?

– Docteur ?

– Docteur ? »

Trois voix différentes pour le même mot. Trois voix différentes, mais le même homme.

Comme c'est bon de respirer ! On n'apprécie pas assez les plaisirs simples, tant qu'on n'en a pas été privé.

Une main presse doucement son cou pour redresser sa trachée artère écrasée. Il garde les yeux fermés, avalant les goulées d'air avec bonheur. D'autres mains disposent ses membres de façon moins inconfortable sur le sol dur.

Il entend des chuchotements qu'il n'essaye pas de comprendre. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, inspirer et expirer sont deux activités essentielles qui lui prennent toute son énergie.

« Taisez-vous, grogne quelqu'un à mi-voix tout à côté de lui. Je suis d'accord avec le jeune homme…

– Jeune homme ! l'interrompt la voix du Maître qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Je suis plus vieux que toi !

– Tu as l'air d'un gamin. Tu crois que ça fait sérieux ?

– Et ton air de mafieux de bas étage ? Comment j'ai pu me balader avec une bobine pareille ?

– On se calme, bougonne celui que le Docteur reconnaît comme son adversaire particulier dans cette incarnation-là. Vous voulez donc qu'on le laisse récupérer avant de passer aux réjouissances suivantes ?

– Ouais !

– Oui, répond aussi le Maître qui se tient près du Docteur. "Ouais" ? ajoute-t-il. Quel langage ! On dit qu'on ne s'améliore pas en vieillissant. C'est bien vrai. »

Le Docteur entrouvre les yeux… à peine. À travers ses cils, il aperçoit les trois hommes penchés sur lui. Les yeux verts de celui à la barbe grise le scrutent avec inquiétude. Les yeux bleus de son ennemi personnel s'allument d'une pointe de cruauté. Une lueur de folie illumine les yeux noisette…

_« Mes tourments sont loin d'être finis »,_ pense-t-il en les refermant.

**ooo**

« Vise bien ! Ne le tue pas, hein ? Il en faut pour nous, et il faut qu'il soit capable de se régénérer après. »

Le Maître à l'allure la plus jeune tient le pistolet, tandis que les deux autres restent en retrait de chaque côté de lui. En face, le Docteur, remis de son étranglement, a été attaché au mur par les poignets et les chevilles. Fermement, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris », grommelle celui qui va tirer en premier.

Il avait gagné cette place au sort. Au fond, c'est la moins bonne. Il n'aura pas la satisfaction de porter le coup presque mortel.

Le moment se prolonge.

_« Pour allonger mon angoisse sans doute »_, songe le Docteur.

« Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? s'impatiente la barbe grise.

– Une minute, répond l'autre sèchement. Ton tour viendra. »

Mais le coup ne part toujours pas.

« Donne-moi ça ! » s'exclame celui que le sort a désigné comme second.

Il y a une courte lutte pour la possession du pistolet. Malgré leur taille et corpulence différentes, les trois hommes ont la même force. L'explosion surprend tout le monde. Le Docteur ressent une violente douleur à la tempe et perd connaissance. Juste avant de sombrer, il entend :

« Imbécile ! Tu l'as tué ! »

**ooo**

« Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Il va vite être sur pieds à nouveau.

– Une égratignure qui a ouvert un sillon de sept centimètres et creusée l'os, quand même !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On recoud ?

– À quoi bon ? Pour lui tirer dessus à nouveau ?

– Ça saigne beaucoup. Il ne faudrait pas que ça l'affaiblisse.

– On vote ? Qui est pour qu'on referme la plaie ? »

Le Docteur a repris connaissance à nouveau, et il entend ses trois bourreaux discuter. Il a tellement mal à la tête qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer qui est qui, dans ces trois voix. Mais les trois prononcent :

« Je suis pour.

– Moi aussi.

– Oui, je suis pour aussi. »

Quelques instants plus tard, feignant toujours l'inconscience – il a l'impression que les trois Maîtres sont moins violents envers lui quand ils le croient évanoui – il sent l'aiguille entrer et sortir de sa chair sans douleur. Tout le côté droit de sa tête est comme un morceau de bois. Ils ont donc pris la peine d'anesthésier la partie, avant de le recoudre ?

_« On dirait bien,_ songe-t-il. _Pourquoi, si leur but est de me faire souffrir ? »_

**ooo**

Quelques jours après, il est assis sur le fauteuil d'une chambre plus confortable que la pièce étroite qui lui servait de cellule au début. Les Maîtres vont et viennent. Ils lui apportent à manger, à boire. Ils changent son pansement. Il ne voit plus jamais les trois ensemble, mais ils sont toujours deux : un qui s'occupe de lui et l'autre qui le tient en respect avec le TCE – le discret cigare du Maître aux yeux verts, ou le plus imposant du Maître aux yeux bleus.

La blessure ne met pas longtemps à cicatriser. Il attend donc à tout instant que son supplice recommence.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de commande, une nouvelle discussion bat son plein.

« Pourquoi ne pas en profiter, avant de le tuer, puisqu'il est à notre merci ? questionne yeux noisette. Je sais que ça vous tente aussi. Après tout, vous êtes moi.

– Une autre façon de l'humilier ? réfléchit yeux verts.

– Un autre façon de prendre du plaisir », affirme yeux bleus.

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de caresser sa sale petite gueule d'ange autant que de l'écraser.

– J'avoue que moi-même, sous sa forme dandy… ajoute yeux verts d'un air rêveur.

– Le mien m'a fait des propositions très claires, se regorge yeux noisette. Il voulait me donner un rendez-vous. Pour me sauver, paraît-il.

– Ah oui ? s'exclament les deux autres avec jalousie.

– Me sauver n'a pourtant jamais été son objectif, grogne yeux bleus. Tout au contraire, il m'a abandonné de nombreuses fois. Dont une… »

Il fait une grimace :

« La charogne ! Comment peut-on être aussi insensible ? »

Les deux autres approuvent du chef, autant celui qui n'a pas encore vécu l'évènement que celui qui s'en souvient.

« On y va, alors ? questionne-t-il.

– Oui. Une petite revanche douce amère.

– Ouais. _Allons-y_, comme il aime le dire lui-même. »

L'homme à la barbe grise lève un sourcil désapprobateur à ce « ouais ».

**ooo**

Ils entrent tous les trois et le sourire qui éclaire leurs visages ne dit rien qui vaille au Docteur. Le plus jeune d'aspect, les yeux pétillants, chantonne gaiement :

_« Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, le Docteur à la casserole, ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, le Docteur, nous on l'aura ! »_

Le Docteur se lève, même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de leur échapper. Arriver à tromper un esprit brillant comme celui du Maître en ce montrant plus malin que lui, c'est faisable. Sa faiblesse étant de se croire trop malin, justement. Mais lutter, autant physiquement que mentalement avec trois exemplaires de cet individu…

Ils l'entourent, et l'un d'entre eux demande :

« Qui commence ?

– Tous ensembles, répondent les deux autres. Ce sera encore meilleur. »

Le Docteur s'attendait à être frappé, aussi il est surpris lorsqu'il sent que celui qui est derrière lui – celui qu'il n'a pas rencontré encore, l'enfant imberbe aux yeux brun clair – lui entoure la taille de ses bras et pose les lèvres dans son cou. Celui qu'il connaît le mieux, et contre lequel il a eu souvent à combattre, s'approche par devant et murmure :

« Docteur, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. »

Ses deux mains, dont il a ôté les gants, prennent le visage du Docteur et le rapproche du sien. Ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux blonds, tandis que sa bouche parcours le front, s'arrête un instant sur la toute récente cicatrice, avant de descendre lentement sur sa joue.

« Non, balbutie le Docteur, vous n'allez pas…

– Et pourquoi pas ? ronronne yeux noisette. L'occasion de te b…

– Pas de mots grossiers ! » intervient barbe grise.

Il pousse le Maître aux yeux bleus pour être également de la fête.

**ooo**

C'est humiliant… et c'est délicieux aussi… hélas.

La chambre s'orne d'un tapis et c'est sur son épaisseur de douce laine immaculée qu'a lieu… le Docteur ne sait pas comment qualifier ce qui se passe. Techniquement, on pourrait appeler ça du viol. C'était sans doute l'intention des Maîtres au départ.

Cependant, cela se passe à la fois sans violence, mais aussi avec… bon sang ! A-t-il jamais cru cet homme – ces hommes en l'occurrence – capable de douceur ? Voire de tendresse même ?

Avec honte, le Docteur sent monter le désir et le plaisir. Les mains qui l'explorent ont évités les lieux les plus intimes, pour l'instant du moins. Les bouches se sont concentrées sur son visage, son cou, le haut de son torse. Le Maître aux yeux bleus, celui qui fait presque sa taille, l'étreint soudain, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et lui chuchote :

« Je pourrais te faire mal ainsi… qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? »

Le Docteur retient la réponse qui lui vient spontanément : « N'est-ce pas ton objectif : me faire souffrir ? » Il sent une ouverture, une brèche dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser, s'il fait preuve d'assez d'habileté. Aussi il répond plutôt :

« Offenser ma pudeur est une bien plus savoureuse vengeance, non ?

– L'une n'exclura pas les autres, susurre les yeux noisette. Ce n'est que partie – délicieusement – remise. »

_« Que va-t-il se passer si je satisfais volontairement leurs embrassements au lieu de rester indifférent ou de me défendre ?_ pense le Docteur. _Si je fais semblant d'apprécier. »_

Semblant ? Il vaut mieux qu'il ne se pose pas trop la question. Le résultat pourrait froisser son ego.

Il passe donc d'une bouche à l'autre avec un feint – feint ? – transport. Il plonge dans le regard de ses bourreaux – bourreaux ? – et il y aperçoit avec surprise autre chose que la simple lubricité.

« Docteur… » halète l'un d'entre eux.

Lequel ? Il ne sait plus. Il pensait retourner la situation à son avantage, mais il perd le contrôle de ses sensations. Tant de mains qui le caressent, tant de lèvres qui l'embrassent, tant d'yeux qui le contemplent. Tant de peaux à frôler, tant de douces barbes qui réveillent de délicats frissons.

« Docteur… » susurre un autre.

Il fait courir ses doigts sur un torse, enserre la rondeur musclée d'une fesse à travers la douceur d'un velours. Ses vêtements tombent l'un après l'autre sur l'épaisseur du tapis. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Ses ennemis – ennemis ? – abandonnent également les couches de tissus qui les couvrent. On ne sait plus quelles mains défont quels boutons, quels bras tirent sur quelles chemises pour les désolidariser de quels corps.

« Docteur… » gémit une troisième voix.

Tout se mêle, tout s'embrouille. Dans leur anatomie et dans leurs têtes.

_« Suis-je le Docteur qui est violenté par trois Maîtres ou bien est-ce moi qui les possède ? »_

_« Est-ce que je force le Docteur à une relation corporelle ou bien est-ce lui qui le désire ? »_

_« Est-ce que je caresse le Docteur ou bien est-ce que je me caresse moi-même ? »_

**ooo**

Le Docteur chemine sur la route qui l'éloigne du petit village anglais où il a laissé Tegan et Turlough à la fête du patelin. Ce qu'il vient de vivre est si surprenant qu'il a l'impression de flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus du goudron chaud de cette fin d'après-midi. Ses jambes flageolent un peu.

Ce qui vient de se passer est… inqualifiable. Malgré lui, ses joues flambent lorsque son esprit revient sur les évènements des derniers jours, et surtout… des dernières heures. Il est dans un état de trouble profond, mais aussi… est-ce possible… d'euphorie physique et mentale. Il n'avait pas vécu quelque chose de semblable depuis… si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvient plus.

_« Ai-je jamais connu ça, d'ailleurs ? »_ se demande-t-il.

Heureusement, ses compagnons ne sont pas là pour assister à sa confusion. Il aura le temps de se recomposer une contenance, avant leur retour.

Il n'a pas tourné la tête lorsqu'il a entendu le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS du Maître au moment où il se dématérialisait.

Il sait que la lutte n'est pas finie. Que son combat contre son ennemi de toujours continue. Il y a juste eu une trêve.

Une déconcertante, fantastique et merveilleuse trêve.


End file.
